College, coffee, and Laurens (or Is Everyone's Life So Weird?)
by smolchicken
Summary: Hamilton goes to college where he makes friends and enemies and gets a boyfriend. I suck at titles so just read anyways. LAMS! :) College/modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Smolchicken here. So I was reading Hamilton fanfiction and I liked all the college AU's so I wrote one! This will be a multi-chapter fic because I can and it will be...dun dun dun...LAMS! The are soooooooo cute! (inwardly fangirling) I have never been to college because i am fourteen so this is based off of what my mom has told me. So I hope y'all like it! :)**

 **P.S. For anyone who has seen Moana, when I saw Lin-Manuel Miranda's name come up on screen i fangirled sooooo hard, my dad was looking at me like 'WTF is wrong with my daughter'. Anyways, Lin is the best!**

 **The story shall henceforth commence!**

 **Chapter one:**

It was his first day at a new college and he was late. Well, he was a transfer student so that was explainable, but arriving at 11pm at night was not. It wasn't his fault he slept through his alarm, got stuck in a taxi in traffic, missed his flight and had to wait for another, had the replacement flight arrive late, missed his train by a lot and had to try to catch another one, got stuck in a taxi in traffic AGAIN and had the cab driver get lost because he was in an apartment instead of the school dorms.

He wandered up the stairs to the second floor and looked for his room. ' _What number was it again? Oh right #212.'_ He counted the numbers out loud as he walked. "209, 210, 211, 212, 213, Oh!" he walked back a room "Number 212 is right here." He heard shouting and laughter coming from inside the room. He had his hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door when he froze. ' _What if they didn't like him? What if he pissed them off accidently? What if they found out he was Bi and kicked him out?"_ he shook his head and smiled. He would be fine.

He opened the door and was met with the strangest sight ever. The room was trashed and inside there were three guys. The first one had curly black hair pulled back into a ponytail and was shirtless with a french flag cape. He was hitting the second, taller guy with a baguette while yelling, "Vive la baguette!"

The second guy was built like a football player and (thankfully) had a shirt on, but had Irish face paint all over his face and an Irish soccer jersey on. He was throwing french fries at the french guy while yelling, "Taste the Irish potato!" The french guy responded with, "French fries are from France! Therefore, ze potatoes are french!" and hit him over the head with the baguette.

The third guy, wow he was hot! He had fluffy, curly, brown hair pulled in a ponytail and freckles everywhere. He was wearing turtle pj's and was yelling at the other two, "Calm down and watch your soccer game! You're scaring my turtles!" It was then that Alex noticed he was sitting on a table surrounded by turtles. ' _Weird.' H_ e thought.

"Um... Hello?" he called out to the guys from the doorway. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at him, the french guy getting hit with another fry. "Hi I'm Alexander, Alexander Hamilton. Am I in the right room?" he asked.

The burly guy spoke first, "Ohhhhhhhh! It's the new guy! We were wondering if you would show up!" He marched over to him and clapped him on the back. "Name's Herc, Hercules Mulligan. Call me whatever, just not Hercy-werky." He said the last statement with a glare at the other two who were giggling.

The shirtless french guy walked over and air kissed each of his cheeks. "Bonjour! Je m'appelle Lafayette or Laf."

"Bonjour!" Alex replied back. "Je suis Alexandre."

"Tu parle français?!" Lafayette responder with a smile, "Nous nous amuserons tellement!"

"He is so excited," the third guy said with a happy expression on his face. "He has been trying to make us learn french but I don't want to and all some people," he glanced at Herc, who looked innocent enough, "all some people want to learn are curse words so they can swear and the say 'pardon my french!'" At this Alex laughed. "Oh, and name's Laurens, John Laurens. Do you like turtles?"

This caught Alex off guard. "What?" he asked.

"Do you like turtles?"

"Sort of," he answered. "There are better animals, but I think turtles are cute."

"Good!" Laurens grinned. "I like you!"

He thought he heard the words, ' _More than you think'_ but as he was tired he didn't care. He yawned

"You must be tired!" Laf said.

"Only a bit," He replied.

"John! Show him to his room. I need to finish my game."

"Ok," John said, "come this way, your room is right next to mine."

"Great!" Alex said yawning. He opened the door and Alex walked inside.

"Here you go! Goodnight." he closed the door and left. Alex laid down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

 **AN: Finally I am done with this chapter! It took me almost an hour to type and I am doing it at 2am in the morning so...yah. (In case you couldn't tell, so...yah is one of my favorite statements.) It will get better! I hope to update at least twice a week. I love y'all and I hope you have a good week at school! Smolchicken out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So guys, I have literally no ideas for this story so it will stay a crummy one-shot for now. I might think of more ideas in the future but don't expect this to be updated soon. Y'all are awesome! Don't die in this three-million degree heat!**

 **Smolchicken out! :)**


End file.
